The Sweet tune of Friendship
by maki fangirl
Summary: Nico goes to a concert. She comes out with a brand new friend. Read to get what I talking about. WARNING-VERY LONGish


**Just a NicoMaki story with some other characters. Sorry for updating extremely later than usual. No picture just imagine!**

Some old college friends decided to meet up at a special orchestra concert that was coming into town. The eldest one, had low-hanging twin tails and had turquoise eyes. The other two, well were the same age, just different months. There was a black haired, twin tailed, with fiery red eyes, and the other had a blonde ponytail with beautiful blue eyes.

"Oy Niccochi!" the violet haired one elbowed her. "You excited for the concert? Oh, but you might fall asleep because it's 7 o'clock through 9 o'clock. Hope you can last." She giggled as the girls were walking from the large parking to the theater.

"Ahaha..." the black haired chuckled angrily. "Very funny Nozomi-chan. Though I prefer pop music over classical. I'll see if it's interesting." They handed to tickets in at the admission window.

"I hope this money isn't wasted," sighed the blonde. "It's expensive for three tickets you know. So we're sitting at seat C6-C9. Oh wow! That's close up front. Lucky us!" A smile appeared on her face. She pointed towards the area they would be sitting. The women shoved their way to the crowd to reach the seat.

"Thanks for paying for our seats, Elichi!" Nozomi cried with joy. "This is a wonderful opportunity to watch a show like this. The show is gonna start!" Nozomi kept bouncing in her seat up and down. Nico rolled her eyes then stopped paying attention until...

"Thank you for coming to the Midnight Concert Hall!" the announcer talked into the microphone. "Today the main and only performer is a special guest, please welcome Nishikino Maki! And after the performance, an option is to meet at the dinner hall for a meeting." A girl that looked in her in her late twenties or early thirties came upon stage with a long red velvet dress and approached a piano. Nico's eyes were glued to the red-head.

"Nico-chan..." Eli sort of smirked. "I never knew you were so into these kind of things." Nico glared at the Russian smiling crazily.

"I-I'm not!" the flat chested model's faced turned ripe tomato red. "It's just tha-that-Geez! I never been to this kind of thing!" She turned away until her face turned back to normal.

Maki sang a song that nobody ever heard before. It was a beautifully composed song made just by her. A half hour later the song finished. To their surprise, that was the only performer.

While they were walking out, Nozomi pouted, "Fwuah! Why was the show so short!?" It almost looked like she was about to burst in tears.

"Well, it wasn't really that inter-" Eli cut Nico off.

"What bout the girl? Huh? Seemed like you maybe... liked her." Eli questioned.

"Does not."

"Does too!"

"Just shut up!"

"Haha! Does too."

"Just stop fighting!" The turquoise eyed girl yelled. "The website said we can go back if any questions. And we can meet Nishikino-san!" Nico filled with excitement. She could meet Maki? Ah... Get those thought out your head Nico!

They walked past a guarded door into the dressing room. Nico's heart starting pounding when they opened the door. A young woman was sitting on a stool, reading a book. "A-ah! Who are you people?!" She instantly turns around wide-eyed the three people came in unnoticed.

Eli stepped forward. "Our friend would like to comment on how wonderful the concert was, right Nico?" She elbowed Nico forward as she did an un-nico nico nii glare.

"Um.. Hi Nishikino-san. I really appreciated how you came to this city and gave a beautiful performance," Nico said in an unnatural happy tone. The redhead's face gleamed.

"Thank you, I love when people say nice things about my concerts," she grinned. "Have my little business card for contacting me further." Maki held out a small white cards including an address, some phone numbers, emails, and a link to a website. Nico couldn't help to have a crazy smile while receiving the card. It was from Maki! Maki! The thought of it drive Nico to her point. She blushed then rushed out the door. Nozomi and Eli followed far behind.

The next day...

Nico sent emails back and forth with Maki. They seem to grown an online friendship. Maki agreed to meet at her home, in private, to keep the press away. Their emails went something like this:

Nico-Hey Nishikino-san! We met yesterday. I'm Nico.

Maki-Oh! Call me Maki if you please.

N-Ok! Maki, want to meet up just b/c I wanna talk, learn more about the concerts, and you of course,

M-Sure! Meet me at my house at ******** *** *********. Come at any time.

N-Hope to see you soon!

M-You too

-chat ended-Nico left at 8:31 AM-Maki left at 8:39 AM-

Nico decided to wear something nice but casual. A pink blouse and a brown loose skirt would be nice. Maybe some sandals and a side bag. And of course twin tails. She drove up to Maki's house a while later. _Ding-Dong!_

A maid appeared at the door. "Nico Yazawa, I presume, right?" She nodded a walked in. Maki ran down a flight of marble stairs wearing a light blue knee length, backless dress with flower designs.

"Nico-chan!" She smiled the brightest she could. "I'm really glad you came. I have some things we can do." Maki grabbed Nico's hand a pulled her to the giant living room. "So what do you want to talk about?" It seemed like Maki didn't have visitors in a long time. She treated Nico as a long-lost friend.

"Well, just to know you," Nico paused. "But in return you can know about me. Just a 31 year old that's a clothing model." Nico glanced back at Maki expecting an answer.

"Thats cool. I'm 28 and been singing and playing piano for a side career accompanying being the current owner of the Nishikino hospital." She stared off into the distance then continued. "So why not eat lunch? It's 12 already."

"Sounds great! What's your favorite food?" They headed toward the kitchen.

"Tomatoes. Why?"

"I'm gonna make lunch, that's why."

"Really?"

"Yup! Tomato fried rice."

"Interesting..."

"You just wait!"

Nico raided the fridge, pulled out pans a got pre-cooked rice. She started cutting vegetables, meat and poured those into the rice. While Nico was cooking, Maki was at the dining table playing her phone. Nico quickly fried the food and put it in bowls. Even with a some small tomato slices on the side. "Wow..." Maki said in a very surprised tone. "This tastes... delicious!"

"Never doubt a good cook," Nico said proudly folded her arms.

"Hehehe..." Maki chuckled. "You should go home now. It's not late, but it's been a long time."

"Yeah... See you again soon!" Nico waved as she walked out the door.

"Bye! Let's keep in touch Nico-chan!" Maki yelled loudly.

Nico hopped in her car waved the final time and drove away.

N-Good night!

M-Great night! Sweet dreams!

-chat closed-Maki left at 9:23 PM-Nico left at 9:28 PM-


End file.
